The Mockingbird
by lilkaydawg
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. P I L O T

P I L O T  
>_<p>

This is a dream.

How could this happen? I thought I was sinless.

It grew hotter, and hotter.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word. _

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. And I didn't know why.

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

I pulled my knees up to my chest and I felt tears running down my face.

What did I do wrong? I didn't hurt anybody… right?

_And if that mockingbird won't sing…_

"I thought you loved me! And…and..my daughter…isn't even mine?" I heard a

slap. "I didn't mean to! I was stupid and I got drunk. So it was an accident!" My mother sobbed.

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

"So…heh…you mean to say… Namine isn't mine. A-And she's the daughter of her own piano teacher. So… this marriage…this parent thing, is a complete _lie?"_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass…_

"…Yes." Was all my mother's reply.

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets __**broke.**_

I watched my father walk over to the dinner table, pick up a bottle of wine, drink half the bottle and spill the rest of it on my mother. Her beautiful black curls were drenched with the alcohol. And she didn't do anything about it. "If this entire this started with alcohol…"

"W-what are you doing…?" my mother said looking up in fear when my father took a lighter from his pocket.

"Then, goddammit, it should _**end**_ with alcohol."

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat..._

"NAMINE!" I heard my mother scream. "Momma?" I lift my head up, feeling the tears staining my face and the ashes burning my eyes. "M-Momma? Daddy?" I screamed. All I could see was fire. And the house crashing piece by piece. I wanted to look for her. I wanted my parents.

_And if that billy goat won't pull…_

I pushed through the flames and to my room, which hasn't been touched by the flames quite yet. I scuffle through my drawers and found it. I grasp it tightly into my hand and reach for the door, but it has grown hot to the touch. I back off and huddle into a corner. "I'm going to die here..." I thought aloud. But then my window screen flashed open and I hurry to the window.

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull…_

I push the screen out and I jump out the window, falling on top of the large water conserver. I jump down again and I run through the trees surrounding my house.

_And if that cart and bull fall down…_

I somehow trip onto a fallen branch and something hit my head. I fall to the ground and the next thing I know, I'm singing the last of the song in my head as if someone else was singing it to me.

Last thing I remember was the coldness of the air and the screams of everybody.

_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. **_


	2. C H A P T E R  1

C H A P T E R 1: M E M O R I E S FROM T W O B E S T F R I E N D S—Part 1

_**Two months earlier…**_

"Good, good Miss Namine. That's it. B sharp then staccato! Staccato! Then play it smoothly… Yes perfect!" My piano teacher happily cried. My piano teacher was a very close friend of my parents and I. His name was Mr. Yamada. He was in his 30's the same age as my parents. He sported dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. Same as me.

My name was Namine Akanada. I recently turned 10 years old. I had platinum blonde hair and apparently "You have such gorgeous eyes Miss Namine!" as said from the ladies who pass by my home to say hello to my parents. Honestly, I didn't see much in my eyes. Whenever I looked into the mirror I always saw the same thing: pale, tedious blue. Like there wasn't any life. Sometimes I scared myself but my mother always told me that I had _those special blue eyes that nobody can achieve. _My mother always had a way of making me feel loved and special.

My mother, her name was Liana. She was a goddess in my eyes. She had golden locks of hair like a newly bought Barbie, and deep chocolate eyes. She had everything. My father, I didn't see much of a resemblance except the eyes.

"I see much improvement since our last lesson. Keep it up and soon you'll be in advanced." Mr. Yamada said while drinking his tea. "Really? I'm so excited, my mother would let me go out until I've had at least two hours practicing!" I said. "Haha, well it certainly paid off well!" He said in a joyous laugh. I drank my tea, indulging in it's taste. I've always loved tea. Especially Mr. Yamada's. Ever since our first few lessons, I've been obsessed with tea because he's the first to ever give me any. I still remember the flavor; earl grey. He gave it to me because I was too nervous about messing up. But he said not to worry and gave me some earl grey. He created it himself he says.

However he only makes it once and it was that specific tea that I've loved and will always remember the taste. So ever since my first tea, he's always given me different types and we would sit out on the porch and read some poetry aloud. For instance today we just read "Having a Coke With You" and it's been my favorite since I was 8. It was Mr. Yamada's favorite too. I like to read this poem and drink his special Cherry Blossom Tea. He says it's mixed with cherries and roses to give it a sweet, subtle flavor. He adds cinnamon to it as well and I just think it's delicious.

"Oh! Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic…again." It was my mother. She would always pick me up and sometimes we would go down to the park. "How was she? I know she's been practicing a lot." My mother says. "She just mastered the song. I'm very proud of her. Next we will be finishing up Beethoven, and learn about Amadus Mozart. I'm sure you will love him Namine, he's a very flamboyant character." I giggled slightly.

"We'll we have half an hour left, why don't we head down to the park?" I got ecstatic. "Can we mama? Can we?" I pleaded with my puppy eyes. I heard her chuckle "Alright, alright Namine. Let's go, grab your books." I hurry down to the piano room and grab my black piano book bag and jacket. I head out the door and I hear my mother and Mr. Yamada talking. "She's growing up so fast." I hear Mr. Yamada say. "Yeah… Luke and I are considering getting her into art lessons since she keeps drawing on her mirrors all the time. It leaves marks you know. Hard to clean." "I don't think she would want that. Once she told me she hates being taught art. And plus, there aren't any decent art teachers around to teach her. " I hear my mother sigh "I guess you're right." I scramble out the door and walk towards them. "I'm ready!" I say happily.

I loved the park. There were so many beautiful things there, like the flowers. The flowers were such beautiful things but beauty only last for such a small amount of time.

I get on one of the swings and I try to swing by kicking my feet. But then I feel small hands on my back. "There you go!" I turn my head to meet a small boy, about a head and shoulders taller than me. He had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde spiky hair that looked gravity defying. "Oh! T-Thank you!" I blush. I didn't know why, but I was always so shy when it came to boys. "No problem! What's your name?" He asks while jumping onto the seat next to me. "My name is Namine!" I smile shyly. "I'M ROXAS!" He yelled which caused me to jump slightly. I smiled at him which caused him to smile back then he kept staring into my eyes. "W-what?" I ask. "Y-You've got pretty eyes…" He mumbles. "O-Oh… I don't know about that. Their so pale!" "It reminds me of sea salt ice cream." He puts a finger to his chin as if he's thinking. "….that sounds disgusting." I crinkle my nose in disgust. "Whaaaat? You must be insane! Sea Salt ice cream is the best! You need to try some!" He jumps off the swing and takes my hand causing me to jump down from my swing.

"Where are we going?" I ask while trying to keep up with the energy Roxas has. "To this stand!" He declares proudly. In front of us there was a couple holding hands and paying for ice cream. They were nose-kissing and holding each other close. "HOLD UP THE LINE WHY DONCHA?" Roxas screams at the young couple. They were shocked at a little 10 year old's outburst, but then they notice me and they smile sweetly. They walk away hand in hand making remarks about "young-love".

"Two Sea Salt Ice Creams please!" Roxas says to the cashier. "But Roxas I don't have any money…" I say shyly. "It's ok! I'll pay for you!" Roxas says with a smile. The cashier gives Roxas two icy blue ice cream bars. Now I see where he got the whole "your-eyes-look-like-ice-cream" thing. While Roxas stuffed his face in the blue bar, I reluctantly tasted a corner of the bar. My eyes widen at the taste "Eugh… it's…it's…so..good!" At first the taste was salty and then as I got used to the taste it suddenly became sweet. "Pretty cool taste huh? Like your eyes!" I blushed, as I knew what he was talking about.

We walked around the park for a while and decided to head back. I began to know more and more about Roxas every step we took. He lived with his mom and his brother down the street and he just turned 10. Like me.

As we got closer, to where we first met, my mother was there with Mr. Yamada calmly sitting on a bench. I got scared, for I thought she was going to yell at me for not being in sight, but she didn't yell at me. "Namine, it's time to go!" My mother says picking up my black piano bag and my jacket. "Who's this?" my mother asks. "This is Roxas! He's my new best friend!" I say happily. Roxas smiled shyly at my mother. "Oh well it's very nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Namine's mother and this is her piano teacher, Mr. Yamada. Where are your parents though? Shouldn't they be worried about you?" "Oh my mom is still at work and my brother is at home, probably playing video games." Roxas says. "What about your dad?" Mr. Yamada asks politely. "Oh, I don't have one." Roxas says, as if he gets asked this a hundred times. "It's getting late, I'll see you around Namine!" As Roxas turns to leave, I grab his hand and hug him from behind. "Thank you for being my friend." He turns around and hugs me back with a smile "No problem, _Namine._"

As my mother and I said our goodbyes to Mr. Yamada, we headed for home.

"That boy you met at the park seems nice." My mother says. "Yeah…he is."

* * *

><p>AN:

These chapters (Pilot & Chapter 1) was fueled by: Cheese pizza, final fantasy piano music, Debussy, Sketchpads, and Craving for ICE CREAM!

Haha... *gives out nervous laugh* So...uh... how have you guys been? Good? You do all your homework? haha screw homework (although it IS beneficial to our lives kids!). Alright enough small talk, time to get down to business :)

Now, if you guys put me on Author Alert you might of realized it was...like 2-3 months since I've updated Black & White? Now I understand that I have people waiting on that story, but honestly I don't like how it was played out. It was too disorganized and I just cringe at the thought of it. So since it's summer, and my mind is roaming my thought garden I came up with an absolutely brilliant idea.

So if you clicked on this story and wanted to know where the hell Black&White is going...  
>It's planted inside HERE. I'll also update that story with an Author's Note. (I know, I hate it too... -_- but how else am I supposed to get your attention?)<p>

Anyway, stay tuned. And most likely I'll be updating this story _real_ soon!

* * *

><p>Comments on <strong><em>Pilot<em>**:

You guys don't know how many frikkin' times I proofread that. I read it like a billion times and I've added material to create **_perfection.  
><em>**The lullaby was a popular theme for mothers to sing to shut their kid up (sounds harsh but, it's 12:45AM, I have the hiccups, and I'm living off of soda. Help me lord...) I really hope that goes well...

Now if none of you guys understood it... Namine is 10 years old listening to her parents yell and scream at each other for a horrible, life-changing mistake; Namine. This scene here is probably very important throughout the story.

Now I'm trying, so hard to line everything up, make side notes...you name it. So that way when I'm completely finished with this It's easier to understand and it might trigger a "WTF" moment! That's what I'm going for kiddies!

Comments on **_Chapter 1: Memories From Two Best Friends-Part 1_**:

I have to say, the whole "your eyes look like sea salt ice cream" made me squeal. It was freaking adorable. It's mine you copying bastards. MINE. (And if you somehow had the same idea as me, I promise you I did NOT copy you)

I don't really have anything to say on this chapter. Because all the drama starts in the later chapters!

* * *

><p>Stay tuned! (&amp;Review please!)<br>-Lilartistk


End file.
